


Space Oddity

by hanorganaas



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knows it’s wrong, he is in the arms of a woman who shares a name with a creature who died by his hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Oddity

He knows it’s wrong, he is in the arms of a woman who shares a name with a creature who died by his hand.

But yet he does nothing to stop it. She is too much like him, spunk and a love for adventure. And with beauty like hers, pale skin and hair red as fire how could he resist? He lets her take his face in his hands and brush her fingers against his cheeks.

“It’s about that woman isn’t it?” She says making his heart skip a beat. “That other Amy Pond?”

“How do you know?” He inquires raising an eyebrow.

“My daughter told me…long story.”

He doesn’t even bother to ask. He already knew too much the moment she stepped out of that blue box that appeared out of nowhere with that Doctor fellow of hers.

“Dean,” She says, “it’s alright….she is not me.”

Their lips touch and he realizes how right she is. They may share a name but they are two different people, and one that still lives and breathes he wouldn’t change for anything in the world.


End file.
